


Savages

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood Kink, Hunters & Hunting, Kind of dark, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Feanorians are kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Nothing gets Celegorm in the mood for a romp quicker than a good hunt.Curufin is a kinky bastard and likes to be manhandled.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Kudos: 39





	Savages

Hunting had always been a passion of Celegorm’s.

The thrill of the chase, the adrenaline rushing through him when he was finally able to take down his prey, even the skinning and butchering of the animal got his blood pumping hard and fast through his veins. 

When Celegorm’s blood was up, he fucked Curufin like a hound mounting its bitch.

He’d push him to his hands and knees, until his palms were gripping the soft mossy floor of the forest, then he’d push up his tunic and take down his leggings so that all of his brother’s most delicate organs were exposed to him. 

Curufin allowed it. He even enjoyed it quite a bit.

Something about being bred by his blood lusting older brother like they were a pair of savage beasts in heat was just so fucking good.

Celegorm would fuck him hard, gripping his hips so tight that there was no hope of escape, and Curufin would moan for him and whimper.

“Please Tyelko...” He pleaded, as if he were being held against his will. 

Celegorm’s teeth would sink into the back of his shoulder or his neck and Curufin would let out a cry that was quickly muffled by a strong, bow trained hand, sometimes still slick with the blood of their quarry. 

“Shut up!” The elder Feanorian would demand, pumping his hips faster until he’d filled Curufin’s belly with his seed. 

Curufin would have already had his release long before. He was never able to last long in these wild romps with his silver haired sibling.


End file.
